


Sleep

by voidandstars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Trans Alex, Trans Male Character, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidandstars/pseuds/voidandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alex needs to get the fuck to bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

It was the sound of typing that woke John up. The noise was actually a common thing to be heard in his dorm, seeing as he was rooming with Alexander Hamilton, but it was - 3:26, his phone said as he squinted at its brightness. He sighed, closing his eyes and flopping over onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Alex?” he said sleepily, hoping to get some kind of reaction from his boyfriend. 

Nothing

“Alex.”

Nope.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

Nada. He raised his arm to look over to the other man. He was still typing away. John’s face twisted into a frown.

“Thomas Jefferson is in here with his horrible macaroni and I’ll let you fight him.”

No reaction. John resigned himself to getting up. He groaned. The bed was so comfortable. The things he did for Alex’s health…

He walked over to Alex, standing behind him for a moment and looking at the computer screen. It didn’t make much sense to his groggy mind- probably an article or an essay on some political thing that John couldn’t -and, truthfully, didn’t want to- comprehend right now. He rested his chin on Alex, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey.”

“John!” Alex’s typing stopped for a second- John assumed he was a bit startled- he got so engrossed in his work sometimes.

“What’re you workin’ on?”

“An essay on the Black Lives Matter movement and how it’s impacted our society positively- I’m almost finished, I’ll join you in bed soon.”

“No you won’t. You said that when I went to bed, over three hours ago.”

“My dear Laurens,” Alex said, pausing his typing to grab one of John’s hands and grab it, giving it a quick squeeze and a kiss on the knuckles. He turned aound in his swivel chair for a moment to look at John. John grinned softly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Alex, though he might be non-stop, still loved him dearly, and it showed. Alex continued, still holding John’s hand. “I’ll be done shortly- give me ten minutes.”

John shook his head, making a noise of disagreement. “You’re comin’ to bed right now, Alex. It’s past 3:30. Despite what you might think, you actually need sleep.”

“Just- just five more minutes John. I’ll be there before you know it.” Alex started turning around again, hands reaching toward his laptop. John reached over him and closed it. Alex made an annoyed sound, reaching to open it again. John just took his hand and entwined their fingers, pulling him up.

“They’ll be there in the morning, Alex. C’mon. Time for bed.” John kissed Alex’s hand like Alex had to his earlier and he saw him soften. Alex sighed. 

“Fine,” he said, getting up. He stretched a bit, wincing a bit.

“You didn't put your binder back on, did you?” John asked worriedly. He’d told Alex to take it off hours ago, before he went to bed, but he might have put it back on.

Alex bit his lip, not looking at him, and that spoke for itself.

“Alex! That’s not safe, and you know that.”

“I only put it back on about an hour and a half ago. I was going to take it off soon anyway.”

“It’s not safe, Alex,” John said softly, taking Alex’s other hand into his. “It constricts your lungs. It can crack your ribs if you wear it too long.”

“I know that, John. I am the one wearing it.” He sounded slightly annoyed. John sighed.

“I know you know, I just want you to be okay, that’s all. C’mon, I’ll help you out of it.”

Alex accepted the help and quickly changed into his pajamas. They got into what was technically John’s bed, but in reality it was pretty much both of their bed now- Alex’s bed was home to a million different papers, and he didn’t want to move any of them. Not that John was complaining about the bed sharing situation- he loved it, and more often than not cuddling was involved. It was a nice situation.

“Night, John,” he heard Alex say sleepily. “Love you.”

John grinned, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead. Those words never failed to make him happy. “Love you too, Alex. Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO END THINGS HHHHHHHHH  
> on ner-ko on tumblr if u wanna scream abt hamilton w/ me c^B


End file.
